


Go Home

by Clockwork



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Breaking up is hard to do, F/M, M/M, Not Boyfriends, always fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7202957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockwork/pseuds/Clockwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fight may be the last for them, even Danny doesn't want to let go. Mostly just angsty Danny because Merritt's a dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Home

In the end, the fights nearly always started the same way, and had for over a year. Someone made a joke at the wrong time, in the wrong way. A snide comment was made. Insulting that had stood the test of time were hurled at one another, and it went from muttered jabs under a soft breath to accusations to snarled insinuations, jokes that would never be funny, and names being used against one another that should never be mentioned during the best of times. These were never the best of times.

Usually they ended with the door to guest room closing between one sharp word and the next, and by morning there was no mention of it again. Apologies rarely happened, coffee was poured and consumed, and life went back to what passed for normal. 

That was how it usually went, and might have continued through this next fight if not for things taking a very ugly and very wrong turn. 

_Maybe I should just have The Eye ship me off to whatever hell they sent Henley to just so she could get away from you._

As soon as the words were uttered, they were regretted. Maybe it was the time apologies should have finally happened, but they didn’t. There was no sharp retort, no eye roll or crude gesture. Just silence as a wallet was slipped into a pocket, and a jacket tugged on. The door closed without a slam, barely even a click. Just more silence as he took the stairs two at a time, disappearing into the crowd as soon as he burst out the front door. 

_Just to get away from you._

The words echoed in Danny’s head, blotting out the traffic and the people, turning the city into nothing more than accusations and recriminations. He could convince himself Henley left not because of him, but because of waiting and waiting and losing her life and waiting some more. He could try and pretend he didn’t blame himself as well, just as he did for nearly getting the Horsemen killed because of his own ego. It was one thing though to accuse himself, to think those things when he stared in a mirror, working and reworking his expressions, his gestures, his existence. Having it thrown in his face like that though, it meant he couldn’t deny the truth of it, and he had to accept what he had done. Even if he had done nothing.

He hadn’t expected the door to open almost instantly when he knocked. The man himself looked rumpled, half asleep, and barely dressed in black cotton pajama pants that hung off his hips and barely clung there. 

“Go home. He’s called me four fucking times since you walked out, Man. He’s an idiot and you’ve been what? Wandering around for three hours?”

That made Danny blink, so caught up in his own thoughts he hadn’t realized how long he’d been walking. 

“I don’t want to go home.” He didn’t want to fight more, and he didn’t want to face more truth in eyes he’d come to trust. “Can I just crash here tonight?”

Jack stared at him for a long time, almost as if considering closing the door before he stepped back with a jerk of his head. “You’re an idiot too,” he said, shaking his head. “If you two didn’t bicker, you wouldn’t have anything but sex,” he pointed out, walking over and dropping on one end of the couch. “Which I don’t need to know about, thank you.”

“He said he should leave like Henley did,” Danny said, not moving to sit down, just kind of standing there, awkward and uncertain, and not good with sharing but he figured if Jack hadn’t gone back to his room then he probably wanted to know.

“Oh shit.” Jack winced, shaking his head ruefully. “What the hell was he thinking?”

“I would assume he was thinking he didn’t want to be with us anymore,” Daniel said, shrugging his shoulders. How easily he made it about leaving the Horsemen and not Daniel himself. 

“You know that’s not true, Danny. Come on. He’s one of us, and he likes you.”

“Yes, that was really obvious in wanting to ask the Eye to take him away,” he said, making a face even as he moved over, dropping into a chair.

“Man, you know he didn’t mean it. You know that.”

“No,” he said, shaking his head, mouth pinched tight. “What I know is? He threw Henley in my face. If he doesn’t want to stay, then he’s free to go but I am not standing around and watching him pack. Let him be like his new role model. Here one day, the next day not a trace.”

Jack let silence fill the air for a long time, staring at Danny.

“Can I ask you a question?”

“You’re going to even if I say no,” Atlas pointed out.

“Do you love him?”

Daniel jerked as if he had been slapped. Pushing to his feet, pacing the small living room before looking at the youngest of the Horsemen. “What the hell kind of question is that?”

“It’s the kind that you need to answer, even if you don’t to me,” Jack said, pushing to his feet, coming over, his hand giving Daniel’s shoulder a squeeze. “If you do, then go home. Or, you know, go home anyway and throw him out. It’s your apartment.”

Daniel opened his mouth, about to respond when the bedroom door opened. A beautiful face popped around the edge of the door, obviously hiding the rest of her apparently nude deputy director form behind the door.

“Seriously, Atlas, even I know McKinney cares more about you than he does himself. Go home, make up, and get out,” Natalie said, fixing them both with a look. “Or I swear, I will arrest you both, not you Wilder, and lock you up until you make up. Do I make myself clear?”

Jack grinned, slapping Daniel on the back. “And that is the official word. Go home.”

Staring at Jack at the longest time, not even sure he could formulate words for this. At length he finally just said, “I hate you so much.”

“You love me, Man. Now…”

“Yeah, I know. Go home,” he said, sketching out a sort of salute at the woman that was hunting them down and turning for the door. “And Jack?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m so telling everyone,” he said, popping the door open and closing it softly behind him.

Or he would, right after he went home and made it clear if Merritt ever said shit like that again, Daniel would be the one that wasn’t coming back.

And really hoping, for his own sake as well as for the Horsemen, that McKinney wasn’t already gone from their place.


End file.
